You and I ? Together forever
by Ny cho evil
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga antara seorang yeoja dan namja/ "Menikahlah denganku, Jae."/"Aku sudah bersuami, Yun."/ Oneshoot/ GS Yunjae/ DLDR/ Just Read and Review.


**:: You and I? Together forever ::**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Main cast : Yunjae and others**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Genre : Drama**_

_**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan.**_

_**Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Banyak typo, Ejaan tak sesuai EYD, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang normal dan sopan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**- Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film korea berjudul 'April Snow', namun ada pengembangan cerita -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Don't Like Don't Read ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**All scene Yunho POV**_

.

.

.

Aku bertemu sosok indah di hadapanku ini sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Di salah satu sudut dingin Cassie Hospital. Di depan sebuah ruang operasi, di malam dingin itu dia terpekur seorang diri, sama halnya sepertiku yang duduk di seberangnya saat itu.

Pertemuan yang aneh menurutku. Dia, sosok indah itu adalah istri dari selingkuhan istriku. Dan malam itu suaminya dan istriku di temukan dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan setelah mobil yang mereka tumpangi menabrak pembatas jalan dan terguling beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menghantam sebuah pohon. Satu keberuntungan bagi pasangan selingkuh itu. Mereka tidak tewas.

Pertama kali melihat mata bulat itu, dadaku berdetak hebat. Jangan bertanya apa alasannya karena aku tak tahu jawabannya. Malam itu, mata bulat itu begitu basah oleh airmata, begitu penuh rasa khawatir dan takut. Tubuh ringkihnya terlihat lemah. Ingin sekali aku merengkuhnya dalam dekap hangatku, tapi siapa aku saat itu. Alhasil yang bisa ku lakukan saat itu hanyalah menatapnya.

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana cara namja itu berpikir, kenapa dia tega berselingkuh padahal dia memiliki istri secantik itu. Dan kalau di lihat secara seksama yeoja itu tampak seperti yeoja baik-baik. Dasar, pabbo namja, olokku dalan hati saat itu.

.

.

.

"...ssi...Yunho-ssi..." dengarlah, suara merdu itu mengalun indah. Mencoba menyadarkanku dari lamunanku akan sosok itu. Lihatlah bibir cherry itu, melengkungkan senyum indahnya. Hhhh...bolehkah aku jatuh cinta pada sosok ini. Tentu saja boleh, setiap orang boleh jatuh cinta pada siapa saja bukan?

"Ne." jawabku singkat, sebuah senyuman aku sunggingkan demi membalas senyum indah itu. Ouh...andai saja istriku selembut dia, andai aku bertemu dia lebih dulu, andai, andai dan andai yang lainnya. Ya...aku hanya bisa berandai-andai.

"Apa anda sudah selesai? Saya..."

"Kau ingin kembali ke ruangan itu?" tanyaku, memutus kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya. Anggukkan kecil menjawab tanyaku, dan aku merasa diriku terhempas begitu saja. Wanita seperti apa sosok itu? Dia masih mampu memberikan setianya pada suaminya yang jelas-jelas telah menghianatinya. Hhhh...sekali lagi, andai dia istriku.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah selesai. Tunggulah di sini, aku akan membayar ini." kataku, setelahnya aku melangkah mendekati meja kasir, membayar makanan dan minuman yang tadi kami pesan.

"Ayo!" ajakku, dia berdiri di sisi ku lalu kami melangkah bersama keluar dari restoran yang berdiri di seberang Cassie Hospital.

"Yunho-ssi gomawo, mianhae karena selalu merepotkan anda." ujarnya di sela perjalanan kami kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Tak masalah." jawabku singkat.

Setelah berjalan hampir sepuluh menit, kami telah sampai di depan pintu ruang rawat pasangan kami masing-masing. Senyum indah itu kembali diukirnya sebelum tubuh kecilnya memasuki kamar rawat namja yang berstatus suaminya itu. Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa rupa namja itu hingga yeoja yang berstatus istriku rela berselingkuh dengannya di belakangku. Lain kali, ya...lain kali aku akan melihatnya.

Aku masuk ke ruangan itu, menatap datar tubuh yang hampir separuh tertutup perban. Yeoja itu, yeoja yang aku nikahi tiga tahun yang lalu. Yeoja yang dulu teramat sangat aku cintai, namun sekarang cinta itu menguap begitu saja. Hilang tak tersisa. Setelah aku mengetahui rentetan kelakuan buruknya.

Aku bukan namja bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. Aku bukannya tak tahu dia berselingkuh di belakangku. Aku bukan tak tahu siapa-siapa saja namja yang pernah menjadi selingkuhannya. Aku tahu semuanya.

Tentu kalian bertanya kenapa aku tak menceraikan wanita seperti itu?

Jawabannya hanya satu, karena orang tuanya. Aku masih menghargai mereka dengan sangat. Aku menyayangi mereka layaknya orang tuaku sendiri, sama halnya dengan mereka yang juga menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri.

Malam itu, aku melihat raut kesedihan pasangan paruh baya itu saat aku menceritakan apa yang sudah menimpa istriku. Tak percaya, tentu saja. Selama ini kami terlihat baik-baik saja tapi ternyata. Rumah tangga yang kami bangun hampir runtuh.

Dan pada malam itu juga aku mengutarakan niatku pada mereka. Menangis, itulah reaksi pertama yang aku terima dari mereka tapi mereka menyerahkan semua keputusan padaku. Toh kesalahan ada pada anak mereka bukan padaku.

_"Maaf sebelumnya appa, umma. Aku sudah memutuskan satu hal. Aku akan merawatnya sampai sembuh. Tapi setelah sembuh nanti, aku akan mengembalikan dia pada kalian. Hhhh...dulu...aku memintanya baik-baik pada kalian dan aku juga akan mengembalikannya baik-baik. Sekali lagi, maaf Appa, umma."_

Malam itu juga ku gelengkan keras kepalaku saat mereka memintaku untuk memikirkan kembali keputusanku. Keputusanku sudah bulat dan tak bisa di ganggu gugat. Sudah dari jauh hari aku memikirkannya dan aku rasa saat inilah saat yang tepat.

Aku melangkah mendekati ranjang itu, duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sana. Kursi yang satu bulan ini ku jadikan sandaran dari penatku ketika menungguinya. Ku raih jemari pucat itu, ku genggamnya erat. Jemari itu, dulu aku sangat menyukainya saat bertaut dengan jariku. Namun sekarang tak memiliki arti apa-apa bagiku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari, Ahra-ya? Apa aku tak bisa memuaskanmu? Apa aku tak cukup pantas menerima cintamu? Hhhh..."

.

.

.

.

**Tiga bulan kemudian...**

.

.

.

Tubuh indah itu bergerak gelisah di bawah tubuhku. Jari-jari lentiknya mencengkram kuat pundakku saat aku menghujamkan milikku ke dalam miliknya. Saat aku berusaha menerobos paksa lubang surganya. Aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam lubangnya robek. Tunggu! Apa dia? Ouh...

Ku lihat bulir airmata membasahi kedua pipi putihnya, dahinya mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Aku akan bergerak kalau kau sudah siap, sayang." bisikku parau, menahan hasrat yang selama ini diam-diam ku pendam. Sayang, aku tersenyum geli dengan panggilan itu. Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku memanggil seorang yeoja dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Tapi aku tak menyesal, sosok indah itu memang pantas di panggil demikian.

"Eugh..." lenguhnya pelan, membuat milikku di dalamnya mengembung. Gila, hanya dengan mendengar lenguhannya saja aku bisa ereksi dengan cepat. Itulah pemikiranku.

"Aku siap." balasnya sambil berbisik, menahan desahannya. Mata bulat itu menatap sayu padaku. Jejak airmata itu masih tersisa di kedua pipinya. Aku kasihan melihatnya seperti itu, namun aku tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

Perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku padanya, kemudian ku sapa lembut belahan kenyal yang sudah cukup membengkak itu. Ku lumat pelan belahan itu sembari ku gerakkan tubuh bawahku. Menghujamnya pelan dan teratur. Ku rasakan jemarinya bergerak lembut di atas permukaan punggungku, menambah gairahku akan sosok itu.

Dengan pelan ku gerakkan bibirku ke lehernya, mengecapi setiap jengkal leher putih itu. Menandainya dengan bercak merah yang aku ciptakan. Ouh Tuhan, demi apapun aku ingin memiliki sosok itu seutuhnya.

Tangan kananku bergerak pelan mengusap dada kirinya, memilin putingnya lalu meremasnya lembut. Dada itu kecil namun terasa pas di telapak tangan dan bibirku. Heee...aku sudah mencicipinya tadi, saat aku melepas bra hitam yang menutupinya.

"Eeeeeuuugghh...Yuuunnhhhh..." tubuh kecil itu terlonjak saat aku menghujamkan milikku dengan keras, menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Nikmat.

Kuraup dadanya yang membusung seolah menantangku. Ku mainkan putingnya dengan lidah nakalku dan gigiku.

"Eeeehhmm..." eramku dalam kulumanku pada dadanya. Dapat kurasakan jari lentiknya mencengkram rambut belakangku, seolah ingin aku tenggelam dalam dada mungilnya. Tubuh bawahnya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gerakanku.

"Kauhhh...nikmathhh Jaehhh..." pujiku, ku belai lembut pinggulnya tanpa melepaskan kulumanku pada dadanya dan juga tautan tubuh kami.

"Aaaaaahhh...Yuunnhhh...therehhh..." erangnya saat aku kembali menghujamkan milikku di titik ternikmatnya.

Ku lepas kulumanku pada dadanya. Ku tatap tubuhnya yang sudah mulai basah oleh keringat. Dia sangat menggoda. Perlahan ku putar tubuhku. Hingga kini tubuhnya ada di atasku. Dan ketika mata bulat itu terbuka, aku dapat melihat raut terkejut tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Bergeraklah sesukamu, aku budakmu malam ini, sayang." ujarku, ku lihat senyum canggung tercetak di bibir cherrynya. Wajah malu-malunya membuat nafsuku kian memuncak.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya malu-malu, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Aku terhenyak dengan jawabannya. Apa dia belum pernah bercinta dengan posisi seperti ini? Women on top, aku rasa setiap pasangan pasti pernah melakukannya. Tapi dia, polos sekali pertanyaannya. Atau jangan-jangan dia belum pernah di sentuh suaminya.

Ku belai lembut paha putihnya, ku susuri halus kulitnya hingga pinggang rampingng. Ku pegang kedua sisi pinggangnya, kemudian ku angkat sedikit tubuhnya, hingga milikku hanpir terlepas dari dalam miliknya. Lalu perlahan ku turunkan kembali tubuhnya, hingga milikku kembali tertanam di dalam miliknya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?" tanyaku seraya mengusap lembut pahanya, mencoba membangkitkan gairahnya. Berhasil, mata bulatnya terpejam pelan dengan bibir bawah di gigit. Sexy dan luar biasa menggairahkan.

Tubuh mungil itu mulai bergerak pelan di atas tubuhku, bergerak seperti apa yang aku contohkan. Gerakan polos dan amatir namun herannya mampu membangkitkan libidoku.

Tanganku bergerak menangkup dua payudaranya yang tampak ikut naik turun seiring dengan gerakan naik turunnya di atas tubuhku. Ku remas pelan payudaranya, dia semakin memejamkan mata dan bergerak liar. Keduan tangannya memegang kedua lenganku, mencari pegangan untuk melampiaskan nikmat yang menderanya mungkin.

Semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat dan liar. Nafasnya terengah, keringatnya mulai membasahi sekujur tubuh putihnya. Dia terlihat sangat sexy dan hot. Ku lirikkan mataku ke bawah, melihat tautan kami. Yang kadang mau lepas ketika dia mengangkat tubuhnya tapi akan kembali bersatu lagi saat dia menurunkan tubuhnya.

Ku ulurkan tangan kananku di tautan kami. Ku belai lembut bulu halus di sekitar kemaluan atasnya. Membuat dia semakin memejamkan matanya dan mengerang nikmat. Ku lanjutkan aksiku dengan membelai klitorisnya ketika lubangnya terangkat.

"Ah...ah...Yuunhhh...eemmhhhhh..." erangnya penuh kenikmatan. Dia semakin terlihat liar saat dia hampir mencapai puncaknya. Ku biarkan dia bergerak sendiri, mencari kepuasannya sendiri.

Pelan tapi pasti, ku rasakan lubangnya terus menyedot, menghisap dan menjepit milikku. Lubangnya terasa ketat, membuat milikku membesar di dalam tubuhnya tapi aku belum mencapai puncakku.

"Hah...hah...aaaah...Yuuuunh!" pekiknya penuh kepuasan saat cairan hangatnya memyembur membasahi milikku yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh kurusnya terkulai lemah di atas tubuhku. Aku rasa ini pengalaman pertamanya yang luar biasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian ku rasakan hembusan nafasnya mulai teratur. Masa-masa orgasmenya sudah hilang, berganti lelah yang mendera. Ku lirik dia yang tampak memejamkan matanya.

"Curang eoh?' ku sentil pelan dahinya, menghasilkan gerutuan tak jelas di bibir cherrynya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan menatapku tak suka, tangan kanannya bergerak pelan mengusap dahinya.

"Seenaknya kau mau tidur, sedangkan aku belum apa-apa." protesku, ku elus pelan punggung mulusnya. Kemudian ku gerakkan pelan bagian bawah tubuhku.

"Aaaahhh..." tubuhnya terlonjak di atasku, dada mungilnya bergesekan dengan dada bidangku. Membuat libidoku naik seketika. Sosok ini begitu luar biasa mempengaruh hidupku saat ini.

Bayangkan, hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja dadaku bisa bergemuruh hebat. Belum lagi ketika aku mengingat tingkah lakunya padaku selama ini. Sikap lembutnya, sikap santunnya, senyum hangatnya yang terkesan malu-malu dan juga sikap setianya itu. Hhhhh...sekali lagi aku hanya bisa berandai-andai. Seandainya dia istriku.

Ehm...ngomong-ngomong tentang sikap setianya. Dia bukan tak setia meski kini aku berhasil menggagahinya. Aku yang merayunya, aku yang mengajaknya dan aku yang membujuknya. Jadi jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk menyalahkannya, karena semua yang terjadi hari ini murni kesalahanku. Karena ketidakmampuanku menahan hasratku atas dirinya.

"Aaaah...aaaah...uuuuuugh..." dengarlah, dia mengerang lagi. Lebih keras dari yang tadi, nampaknya aku berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Dan hal itu membuatku tersenyum senang.

Ku genjot terus milikku dalam tubuhnya. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya hingga menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Dan aku dapat merasakan miliknya kembali menjepitku, hingga milikku serasa di pijat. Pelan tapi begitu nikmat.

"Eeehhmm..." eramku tertahan, dia membalas genjotanku. Tubuhnya mulai ikut bergerak, berlawanan arah dengan gerakanku. Benar-benar luar biasa.

"Hah...hah...hah..."

"Eugh...hah...Jaehhhh..."

"Eeeeeeegh...Yunhhhh..."

Desahan nikmat kami bersahutan, terdengar penuh nafsu dan hasrat untuk sama-sama mencapai puncak bersama. Sosok itu mulai kembali duduk di atasku. Tangannya meraih tanganku dan diletakkannya di atas dadanya. Sengaja aku menggodanya, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya kalau aku tak menggerakkan tanganku.

Aku terkekeh geli, reaksi kesalnya sungguh menggairahkan. Dengan kasar dia membimbing tanganku untuk meremas dada kenyalnya. Dan terlihat sekali dia begitu menikmati sentuhanku.

"Aaaaaahhhh...Yuuuunnnhhh/ Jaeeeehhhh..."

Pekikkan keras kami mengakhiri pergumulan panas kami. Tubuhnya kembali ambruk di atas tubuhku. Sedangkan aku, aku begitu menikmati ketika cairanku menyembur memenuhi rahimnya. Sebuah harapan terselip di dalam hatiku, semoga benih yang ku tebar hari ini bisa berbuah.

"Menikahlah denganku, Jae."

Lirihanku menyentak kesadarannya, tubuh telanjangnya sedikit terangkat. Mata bulatnya menatapku tak percaya.

"Aku sudah bersuami, Yun." lirihnya, aku tak tahu kenapa tapi hatiku sakit mendengarnya masih mengakui namja itu sebagai suaminya, padahal namja itu sudah menghianatinya.

"Apa dia masih pantas kau sebut suami? Setelah penghianatannya itu?" ku belai lembut lengan kecilnya, mataku menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Dia, sosok indah itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Drrrrttt drrrrttt

Aku melirik pada ponselnya yang bergetar di atas nakas tak jauh dari ranjang yang kami tempati. Ku raih ponsel itu sebelum aku serahkan padanya. Perlahan tubuh indah itu beranjak dari atas tubuhku. Meraih apa saja yang bisa menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Sosok indah itu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Agak menjauh ketika dia mulai berbicara dengan si penelponnya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan keseriusan. Meski tak banyak berucap tapi aku tahu itu telpon penting, yang aku tak tahu siapa penelponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, ku lingkarkan lengan kekarku di pinggang rampingnya. Lalu ku kecup pelan bahu mulusnya. Gairahku kembali tersulut saat dia menggeliat resah.

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit...hhhaaaahhh..." ku hentikan kecupanku pada bahunya begitu dia mengatakan ingin kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Wae?" tanyaku bernada tak suka, entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat yang buruk akan hal ini. Aku merasa setelah hari ini aku tak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya. Ku eratkan pelukanku padanya. Merekam semua yang ada padanya dan menyimpannya dalam memori indahku.

"Dia siuman." firasatku benar. Jadi...apakah ini terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin mentertawakan diriku sendiri. Menyedihkan.

"Mandilah, aku akan memanggilkan taksi untuk mengantarmu kembali ke rumah sakit." ucapku, aku berbesar hati menerima kenyataan yang ada. Dia memang bukan milikku, aku hanya bisa berandai-andai untuk merengkuhnya dalam dekapanku.

.

.

Tak berapa lama sosok itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Sudah berpakaian rapi, dengan rambut yang sedikit basah di biarkan tergerai begitu saja, menambah kesan sexy padanya.

"Maaf tak bisa mengantarmu." dia tersenyum hangat membalas ucapanku.

"Aku pergi." pamitnya, tubuhnya membungkuk sebentar sebelum berbalik hendak meninggalkan apartementku.

"Hati-hati." ku tarik tubuhnya sebelum dia sempat memutar handle pintu. Ku dekap erat kembali tubuh kurusnya. Aku tak rela melepasnya untuk kembali pada namja itu. Sungguh!

"Dengarkan aku Jae. Aku tahu ini terlambat tapi aku ingin mengatakan sebuah kejujuran padamu. Aku mencintaimu." mata bulat itu menatapku penuh penyesalan.

"Mianhae." bisiknya, tak ku sangka di akhir kalimat dia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman diatas bibirku. Aku tak menyia-nyiakan begitu saja kesempatan itu, ku lumat habis bibir cherry itu sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari hidupku.

.

.

.

.

**Tiga tahun kemudian**

.

.

.

Aku mendesah pelan, menyandarkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi seraya memijat pelan keningku. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku harus menelan kekecewaan, karena sekali lagi detektif yang ku sewa tak mampu menemukan jejak sosok indah bernama 'Kim Jaejoong' itu.

Ya...aku mencarinya, terus mencarinya sejak hari itu. Karena setelah hari itu, aku sama sekali tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Panik dan takut, hal itu yang menderaku pertama kali saat aku tak lagi dapat melihatnya. Dari suster yang merawat namja yang berstatus suaminya, aku mendapat informasi bahwa dia meminta perawatan namja itu di pindahkan ke rumah sakit kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Aku sudah mencarinya di sana. Tapi yang aku temui hanya namja itu dan keluarganya. Yang membuatku bisa tersenyum sampai saat ini adalah pernyataan dari namja itu, bahwa dia sudah bercerai dari sosok itu. Namun sayangnya dia tak tahu keberadaan Kim Jaejoong. Dia hilang bagai di telan bumi.

Mengenai statusku saat ini, aku sudah resmi bercerai denga yeoja yang ku nikahi dulu sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Ya...sejak dia di nyatakan sembuh total oleh tim dokter yang merawatnya. Awalnya dia menolak, dia berjanji akan berubah, namun...keputusanku sudah bulat. Lagipula hatiku tak lagi bertaut dengannya. Jiwa dan ragaku sudah di ikat sepenuhnya oleh sosok indah bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Hhhhh..." kembali aku mendesah, otakku di penuhi ingatanku tentangnya, senyum indahnya yang setiap pagi selalu menyapaku, membawaku kembali menyapa kerinduanku akan sosoknya. Jiwa dan hidupku hampa tanpa hadirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Boo." ku bisikkan kata itu. 'Boo' panggilan yang manis bukan, dan aku suka memanggilnya begitu. Dia harus mendengarku memanggilnya begitu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka sudah setuju?" tanyaku pada asisten pribadiku, kami sedang membicarakan proyek kami di sebuah desa kecil di Busan. Ada sebuah perkebunan dan peternakan yang ingin ku alih fungsikan menjadi sebuah resort.

"Ada beberapa orang yang masih menolak, hyung. Meski sudah di beri penawaran yang tinggi untuk mengganti tanahnya." ujar Park Yoochun, sahabat sekaligus bawahanku. Padanya biasanya aku berkeluh tentang masalahku.

"Oh ya...aku mengambil beberapa foto dari perkebunan yang pemiliknya menolak menjualnya pada kita."

Ku amati lembar demi lembar kertas foto yang menampilkan beberapa gambar perkebuanan. Ada kebun sayur dengan para pekerjanya yang sudah cukup tua sedang memetik sayur mayur. Ada kebun teh dimana beberapa orang tengah memetik pucuk teh. Tawa mereka terasa tanpa beban, meski aku yakin beban hidup mereka sangat berat. Hhhhh...haruskah aku menghilangkan mata pencaharian mereka itu. Batinku ragu.

"Yoochun-ah, dimana kau dapatkan foto ini?" tanyaku antusias, aku mengamati foto itu. Sebuah hamparan bunga mawar merah yang sedang di panen, indah. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku tertarik. Sosok itu, Kim Jaejoong ada di sana. Tengah memetik tangkai-tangkai mawar itu. Senyumnya masih tetap indah meski gurat lelah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Ah...kebun itu tak menjadi target kita, hyung. Aku hanya iseng mengambil gambarnya. Letaknya berseberangan dengan lokasi yang akan kita beli. Lagi pula kebun itu bukan sebuah kebun besar, hanya halaman yang di manfaatkan sebagai kebun mawar." jelas Yoochun. Hatiku bersorak girang. Aku menemukannya, menemukan cintaku, menemukan sumber kehidupanku.

.

.

.

Senyumku sama sekali tak hilang dari bibirku pagi ini. Kalian tahu pasti alasannya, aku saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan ke Busan. Tepatnya menuju kebun mawar itu, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Melepaskan rindu ini padanya. Yoochun yang saat ini mengemudikan mobilku melirikku tak mengerti. Mungkin dia bertanya mengapa aku terlihat begitu senang. Hei...tentu saja aku senang, sebentar lagi, sebebtar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya. Nafas hidupku.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di sebuah kebun mawar, letaknya di pinggir jalan yang kami lalui. Ada sebuah jalan setapak menuju sebuah rumah mungil yang terdapat di tengah-tengah kebun itu. Rumah yang asri, bersih dan terlihat nyaman untuk di tinggali. Hatiku damai menatap rumah itu.

Mengikuti kata hatiku, ku langkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah itu. Harum mawar menyapa indera penciumanku, terasa menenangkan. Tak ku hiraukan teriakan Yoochun yang melarangku mendekati rumah itu. Peduli apa dia, kalau sampai aku di marahi karena aku telah lancang masuk ke sini tanpa ijin, aku akan menerimanya dengan hati lapang. Pemikiran yang konyol memang, tapi entah mengapa rumah itu seperti menarikku untuk mendekatinya.

"Ya...nunna culang, Minnie cebal!" ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, di sana seorang namja kecil tengah bersidekap dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang yeoja cilik yang tampak merasa begitu bersalah. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat pertengkaran kecil itu.

"Hai..." sapaku pada dua sosok berlainan jenis yang kini tengah menatapku lucu. Namja kecil itu mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, mengingatkan aku pada seseorang. Mata itu begitu mirip dengan milik Kim Jaejoong. Aku mulai berjongkok di hadapan mereka. Mensejajarkan tubuhku dan tubuh mereka.

"Ahjuci ciapa?" namja kecil itu bertanya padaku sambil mentelengkan kepalanya dan tindakannya itu kembali mengingatkanku padanya. Kerinduanku terasa semakin besar dan semakin menghimpit dadaku.

"Sssttt...Minnie jangan bicala cama olang acing, bukankah Joongie ahjumma cudah celing berpesan begitu. Minnie nappeun, Kyunnie aduin ahjumma lho." yeoja kecil itu tampak memarahi namja kecil itu, matanya menatapku penuh rasa curiga.

"Heeee...Min lupa nunna." namja kecil itu terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Jujur aku merasa dekat sekali dengan namja kecil itu. Ingin sekali aku mendekapnya.

"Minnie...Kyunie...makanan sudah siap, ayo masuk!" suara itu, suara yang ku rindukan, suara orang yang sangat ku cintai. Tak berapa lama sosok itu berdiri di ambang pintu dan saat mata kami saling beradu dia terlihat sangat kaget. Ya Tuhan, aku senang bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Ingin sekali aku menubruk tubuhnya, memeluknya erat demi menumpahkan segala kerinduanku.

.

.

.

Aku terus menatap sosok itu, sosok yang tengah melayani dua anak kecil di hadapanku. Dia tampak mengambilkan nasi dan lauk pauk untuk dua anak itu. Lalu dia sendiri mengambil bagiannya, tak lupa dia juga mengisi piring dihadapanku dengan nasi dan lauk pauk. Kami sudah seperti keluarga yang sempurna bukan.

"Tenapa ahjuci menatap umma Min cepelti itu?" tanya namja kecil itu, mata bulatnya menatapku tajam. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, dia terlihat tak suka aku memandang ibunya. Tunggu! Namja kecil itu memanggil sosok itu 'Umma'. Dia anakku. Jangan tanya kenapa aku memiliki keyakinan itu. Aku tak tahu alasannya tapi aku yakin.

"Karena appa sangat merindukan umma." jawabku asal, namun tak urung membuat sosok itu terkejut. Mata bulatnya menatapku, sama halnya seperti anakku.

"Appa? Umma benalkah ahjuci itu appa Min." lucu sekali anakku itu, mata bulatnya menatapku dan ibunya bergantian.

"Ummaaa..." tak ada jawaban dari bibir semerah cherry itu, namun anggukan kecilnya membuat hatiku bersorak gembira. Aku tersenyum hangat saat anakku menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

"Holeeee...Minnie punya Appa. Ehm...Appa Min kelen ya..." yeoja kecil itu bersorak senang dan menatapku.

"Tentu caja. Appa Min keljanya di Ceou...ceou...apa umma? Appa kelja di..."

"Seoul." sergahku, ku belai pelan rambut jamur anakku. Menyebutnya anakku membuat hatiku semakin membuncah senang. Dia menatapku senang, hhhh...anakku.

"Minnie...Kyunie ayo lanjutkan makannya!" perintah lembut sosok itu, mengalihkan perhatian kedua anak kecil itu dariku kemudian kembali menyantap makanan mereka yang sempat terbengkalai.

"Umma tenapa appa balu mengunjungi kita cekalang?" celotehan anakku seperti sebuah belati menusuk dadaku. Ingin aku menjawabnya tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang akan ku berikan padanya.

"Appa sedang sibuk, banyak pekerjaan appa yang harus appa selesaikan sebelum appa kesini."

"Apa cekalang cudah celecei?"

"Ne."

"Belalti appa akan tinggal di cini belsama kita umma, celama cama kita."

.

.

.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu. Sosok itu hanya diam, lalu berlalu dengan membawa setumpuk piring kotor sisa makan kami. Aku meminta ijin untuk membawa anakku dan yeoja kecil itu berkeliling kampung, melihat seperti apa lokasi tempat aku membangun resort nanti. Dia terlihat berat ketika mengeluarkan ijinnya, tapi pada akhirnya di mengijinkanku membawa anakku dan temannya.

Aku melangkah mengikuti Yoochun, di depan sana anakku dan temannya iti sudah berlarian sambil sesekali terkekeh. Sahabatku itu tengah begitu kesal padaku, tadi aku meninggalkannya begitu saja dan begitu kembali aku sudah membawa anak kecil terlebih aku mengakui anak itu anakku. Ingin tertawa rasanya melihat ekspresi teekejutnya, tapi aku tak peduli hal itu.

"Hyung, apa benar dia anakmu?" tanya Yoochun padaku, saat ini kami sedang berada di sebuah tanah lapang tak jauh dari kebun teh milikku. Aku dan Yoochun duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar di pinggir tanah lapang itu. Di sana, tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk, dua anak kecil itu tengah bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Iya." jawabku singkat, mataku tak pernah lepas mengawasi tingkah anakku. Lucu, ketika dia terjatuh, dia sama sekali tak menangis tapi justru langsung berdiri dan kembali mengejar yeoja kecil yang di panggilnya 'Nunna' itu.

"Kenapa hyung yakin, saat kau menggagahinya dia seorang yeoja bersuami hyung. Siapa tahu anak itu buah dari benih suaminya itu." aku langsung menatap tak suka pada Yoochun. Kalau saja dia bukan sahabatku, mungkin aku sudah melemparnya ke samudra saat ini juga. Kalian jangan bertanya darimana Yoochun tahu aku pernah menggagahi sosok itu, aku selalu terbuka tentang masalah apapun dengannya. Sama halnya dengan dia.

"Dia masih perawan ketika aku menggagahinya, Yoochun-ah." rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Yoochun yang terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataanku tentang sosok itu. Tapi aku memang bicara jujur tentang hal itu, mungkin darah keperawanannya memang tak keluar saat aku menggagahinya tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi aku yakin hanya aku yang pernah menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, banyak peristiwa-peristiwa penting yang aku lalui selama hampir enam bulan ini, enam bulan setelah aku menemukan kembali belahan jiwaku.

Aku dengan segala keberanian dan sikap gentleku akhirnya berhasil menikahinya, setelah cukup lama aku meyakinkannya. Dia sempat menolak ketika satu bulan pasca pertemuan kami aku mengutarakan keinginanku untuk menikahinya. Namun jangan sebut aku Jung Yunho kalau aku tak bisa memenangkan dirinya.

Pernikahan sederhana baru kami langsungkan tadi pagi, di sebuah gereja kecil di dekat tempat tinggal kami saat ini. Tak banyak tamu yang datang, hanya para sahabat kami dan tetangga yang mengenal dekat kami. Tak ada orang tuanya atau pun orang tuaku, karena orang tua kami sudah sama-sama meninggal. Pun demikian hal itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kebahagiaan kami, meski rasa sedih itu tetap ada.

Tentang niatku untuk membangun resort di tempat ini, sudah ku urungkan. Atas saran darinya aku tetap membiarkan perkebunan teh itu ada dan atas ide darinya pula aku mulai merintis sebuah pabrik pengolahan daun teh untuk dijadikan teh seduh atau pun teh celup. Pabrik itu kini berkembang dengan baik. Mengenai perkebunanan sayurannya juga masih aku biarkan, toh hasilnya masih dapat kami nikmati.

Aku juga memutuskan untuk tinggal di desa ini, menggendalikan semua kerajaan bisnisku dari tempat ini. Awalnya Yoochun sempat menolak ketika aku menyerahkan hampir semua tanggung jawabku padanya tapi sahabatku itu terlalu baik untuk menolak keinginanku. Meski dengan terpaksa dia tetap menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Alasan terbesarku untuk tetap berada di tempat ini adalah istri dan anakku. Nafasku, sumber kehidupan dan kebahagiaanku ada di tempat ini. Rasanya usahaku sia-sia belaka bila pada akhirnya aku meninggalkan mereka hanya untuk mengurus perusahaan besarku.

.

.

.

"Aaaaahhh...aaaaahhh..." dia terus mendesah ketika aku menghujamkan milikku semakin dalam. Ini malam pertama kami setelah kami resmi sebagai suami istri. Rasanya begitu bahagia menyetubuhinya setelah status kami berubah.

Tubuh berpeluhnya bergerak gelisah dalam kungkunganku. Dia begitu sempurna untukku. Ku kecup pelan dahinya, lalu kedua mata terpejamnya sebelum ku lumat habis bibirnya yang sudah membengkak dan memerah.

"Eugh..." desahnya lagi, kepalanya mendongak dengan kedua tangan mencengkram kuat bahuku ketika untuk kesekian kalinya dia mencapai puncaknya. Sedangkan aku sama sekali belum menunjukkan hal ingin kesana. Tapi itu tak masalah bagiku, asal dia puas maka aku juga akan ikut puas.

Perlahan ku tinggalkan bibirnya, dan kini aku beralih ke dadanya. Dadanya yang tampak lebih berisi daripada tiga tahun lalu saat aku pertama kali menyentuhnya. Hhhh...tentu saja berisi, dada itu memproduksi susu hingga kini karena anakku yang nakal itu belum mau lepas dari dada ibunya itu. Ku pijat pelan dada kirinya dan keluarlah cairan putih dari sana. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasa susu alami itu. Pasti enak, buktinya anakku sangat menyukainya.

"Aaaaach...Nnggghhh...sssshhh..." reaksi luar biasa aku dapatkan saat aku mulai menyedot puting dada kanannya. Rasa cairan yang keluar begitu aneh tapi aku menyukainya. Apalagi Jaejoong, istriku malah sepertinya menyuruhku untuk terus menyesapnya. Tangan kanannya menekan kepalaku. Nappeun.

Ku gerakkan pinggulku semakin cepat dan dia semakin keras mendesah. Ku sentuh titik ternikmat dalam lubang surganya dan dia melenguh panjang. Sungguh luar biasa tubuhnya merespon segala sentuhanku.

.

.

"Haaaahh...hhaaaahhh...yeobohhh..."

"Aaaaahhh...Boohhhh..."

Cairanku muncrat ke dalam rahimnya setelah teriakan nikmat yang kami layangkan bersama-sama. Setelah hampir satu jam pergumulan panas kami. Tubuhku ambruk di atas tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Saranghae, Boo." aku mengecup pelan keningnya, ku peluk erat tubuhnya yang saat ini berada di depanku, menghadapku pasca orgasme yang luar biasa yang baru saja kami lalui.

'Boo', sesuai dugaanku, dia cukup kaget dengan panggilan itu namun lama kelamaan dia terbiasa akan panggilan itu dan dia sangat menyukai saat aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Manis katanya.

"Nado saranghae, Yeobo." dia tersenyum dan membelai lembut wajahku. Mataku membulat mendengar jawabannya. Aku tak percaya ini, aku bahkan sempat berpikir tak apa dia tak mencintaiku, cukuplah aku yang mencintainya. Tapi jawabannya itu, aku ingin sekali bersorak mendengar semua itu. Lalu sejak kapan dia mencintaiku juga.

"Saat pertama kita bertemu, entah mengapa hatiku berdebar hebat ketika mata kita saling bertemu. Aku sudah berusaha menepis semua rasa itu di hari-hari selanjutnya saat kita semakin sering bertemu. Tapi tak bisa, semakin aku menepisnya rasa itu semakin besar dan kuat hingga aku tak mampu menampung semuanya." dia menunduk malu mengakui semua perasaannya padaku. Aku hanya bisa mendengarnya tanpa mampu berkomentar. Terlalu terkejut, ternyata yang aku rasakan dia juga merasakannya selama ini.

"Saat aku menyentuhmu..."

"Aku mau melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu apa itu yang pertama untukmu." ku lihat dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku baru menikah saat itu, dia tak mau menyentuhku karena dia mencintai istrimu."

"Ssstt...mantan chagi." Ku lihat dia tersenyum dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum, mendekapnya erat agar dia tak lepas lagi dari ku. Aku bahagia.

"Mau dilanjutkan lagi." bisiknya nakal, dia mulai mengecup jakunku. Hhh...Boojaeku benar-benar nakal.

.

.

.

Seperti malam ini akan semakin panas. Beruntung tadi aku sempat mengungsikan anakku ke tempat tetanggaku yang baik hati, pasangan Choi. Kalau tidak, dia pasti audah menjeriit melihatku menghajar ibunya tanpa ampun. Sekali lagi aku ingin mengatakan, aku bahagia.

AKU BAHAGIA!

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**FF ONESHOOT PERTAMA SAYA, MIAN KALAU KURANG MEMUASKAN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ RIPIU PLIIIISSS ~**

**.**

**.**

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**


End file.
